Where do I belong?
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: "Hmmm… you are a tough one. So, why don't you choose? Where would you like to go, Lily Potter?"- Lily has always been the youngest of many exceptionally brilliant cousins. They would come home from Hogwarts every year and tell exciting tales of their adventures at Hogwarts. Everyone always knew what house they wanted to be but Lily's never known. What House will she choose?


**Hi again guys! So I thought I'd try to write a bit of Lily Luna for you all! I've not written her before, but I absolutely loved doing it! Anyway, enjoy!**

"Potter, Lily." Deputy Professor Flitwick called out, his squeaky voice echoing around the great hall. All eyes were on Lily. And she certainly didn't like it.

"Walk. Normally. And Merlin, whatever you do, do not trip up!" She told herself internally. Frozen with fear, she couldn't move. It felt like hours that she was rooted to the spot, hundreds of people's eyes on her, before Hugo nudged her forward. She stumbled slightly, but managed to stop herself from falling, as she let out a breath of relief, "Left. Right. Left. Right. Almost there."

Eyes burned into the back of her head as she attempted to walk confidently up to the worn, rickety mahogany stool, which after years of use, had begun peeling. It didn't look safe, but Lily had no choice, unless she wanted to look like a fool in front of the whole of Hogwarts. She tentatively sat down, making sure the stool wouldn't collapse underneath her as soon as she sat down in front of the whole of Hogwarts.

Wow. She had never realised how big Hogwarts was. Sure, she'd been to Hogwarts yearly to go to the Annual War Memorial that was held every May 2nd; but never, in her entire life, had she noticed the sheer size of it. What seemed like hundreds of thousands of students were sat either sides of 4 benches that stretched all the way down to the other end of the hall, underneath a canopy of candles alit.

Professor Flitwick placed the hat in her hands, as he was unable to reach to put it on her head. She anxiously put the hat on, and immediately a voice as old as time spoke out,

"Well, well, well, another Potter-Weasley! I'm getting tired of all of you lot! Though you're not the last… no that would be young Hugo Weasley."

"Can everyone hear him?" Lily thought to herself, too scared to answer the hat; even if she wasn't scared, she wouldn't know what to say.

"You should know whether everyone can hear me or not; were you not listening?" The hat questioned her.

"Ummm… not really. Just to the houses." She replied quietly. Merlin, she felt stupid.

"A potentially good mind, but not the will and discipline to exercise it. Not a Ravenclaw I see…" The hat mumbles, deep in thought.

"Excuse me? I have will and discipline!" She exclaims, "I suppose Ravenclaw would be very difficult… and everyone would be smarter than me." Lily returns to talking quietly, not wanting to be seen as the 'Mad girl who's Dad was some saviour guy but actually TALKED out loud to the hat'.

"You definitely have bravery in you. A potentially brilliant Gryffindor, just like the rest of your family. But are you as loud and daring as them? Hmm… maybe not…" Lily was getting fed up this stupid hat already; could he not just choose her house, instead of comparing her to the rest of her family, like she always is. It's not that she doesn't love them, she adores them, but she hated being compared to them.

"Very loyal to your family, I see. Hufflepuff might be the place for you… yes you would do well in Hufflepuff. But would you be able to keep your thoughts to yourself in order to be loyal?" The hat questions. Would she? Maybe she's not best suited for Hufflepuff as she thought when the hat started talking…

"Not very self-believing. You're also not very cunning either. Slytherin is not the place for this young Potter." The hat mumbles, "Hmmm… you are a tough one. But then again, so was your Mother and Father… So, why don't you choose? Where would you like to go, Lily Potter?"

Where does she want to go? Lily had never thought of that; she had always assumed the hat would tell her where to go, and then she would go. But she had never thought, never known, where she wanted to go. The whole of her family had always known; first was Teddy, who was set on being a Gryffindor, like his Father. Then was Victoire, who had always known she was smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. The year after, Dominique, James, Roxanne and Fred went, and all were obvious Gryffindors. Molly was the year after, who hinted that she wanted to be a Hufflepuff. The next year was Rose and Albus, who by the time they reached Hogwarts, were certain that their friendship would stay strong, even though they both knew Albus was a Slytherin and Rose was a Gryffindor- If anything, their friendship improved. Lucy and Louis followed them the year after, Louis always was a Gryffindor, and Lucy was an undoubtable Hufflepuff. And Hugo, even though he hadn't been sorted yet, had always wanted to be a Gryffindor. Everyone else knew but her.

She looked at her two options; a vicious, vivid, vigorous table of rowdy reds, or a loving, loyal, laid-back table of youthful yellows. One table was a family of boisterous, party animals, who would easily fight her battles for her, if she needed. The other was a family of sympathetic, fun lovers, who would stand beside her in her battles, without her even asking.

Her vivid green eyes flicked between the two tables, the two completely different families, who would welcome her with open arms as soon as she asked. But when her eyes finally rested on one table, she knew. She knew where she belonged.

Tentatively, she whispered it to the hat, who laughed and said he always knew. He yelled out her house, and the Great Hall erupted into rounds of applause, cheering and laughter. She hopped off the stool, gave the hat back to Professor Flitwick, and was engulfed into a crowd of cheering, who for the next 7 years, were her family.

**Ooooh cliff hanger! Which house d'you think she went to? Please leave a review suggesting which house, because I'm considering doing another one-shot continued from this one. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
